


I Don't Want to Be Alone (Even for A Minute)

by neferlemon



Series: Infinite Hurt/Comfort Series [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, Myungsoo's Dutchwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong scares Dongwoo's ghost away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Be Alone (Even for A Minute)

 

  
 

It is past 10 PM when they finally emerge from Woollim. Sunho Hyung is shouting from the van for them to hurry up, he wants to go home quickly too. Dongwoo hops in first, going for back seat not to disturb the other member, followed by Myungsoo and Sungjong. Dongwoo is so tired from their practice today that he thinks he may fall asleep in the short drive between Woollim and their apartment.

The rest of the members come noisily, talking about something they read on the phone. Dongwoo is really tired and it’s only after he catches a particular word when his ears perk.

“Someone _died_?” he asks to the boys in the middle seat: Sunggyu, Woohyun, and Hoya.

“Yes. And it’s someone from our apartment building,” Sunggyu says. “She committed suicide this morning.”

Dongwoo feels as if his world shatters. “S.. Someone committed suicide in our building?”

“Yes, apparently she’s from the 19th floor,” Woohyun frowns. “The lady jumped from her bedroom windows.”

“That’s only two floors above us,” Sungyeol says contemplatively from the front seat. “Hey, what if the lady’s dorm is in vertical position with us? Then... if we look down from Dongwoo Hyung and Myungsoo’s room, we can see the spot where the lady fell.”

Dongwoo feels like having a seizure. He doesn’t like this one bit. Not at all. Death terrifies Dongwoo. It’s unclear area that he never allows himself to think about because of its heaviness. He’s always afraid when he comes to hospital, he dreads seeing people laying on their stretcher, face covered with white blanket.

Sure, death happens and it can be anywhere or anytime... but Dongwoo always think such things won’t happen so close to him. Not to his family, his friends, not even his neighbors. One day he’ll grow up and understand why people have to die and what is the meaning of that, but not in the near future. Definitely not today.

Today, the news terrifies him.

Plus... dying because of suicide... unnatural dying like that often leads to complication: maybe the deceased isn’t satisfied yet the life she left behind and decides to come back to get what he wants as...

“GHOST!” Sungyeol’s screech makes Dongwoo screams and jumps from his seat, hitting the car’s roof. Soon the giggles from the troublemaker and some other members tells him that it is just another prank and he’s both relieved and embarrassed.

“Hyung, seriously!” Sungjong scolds Sungyeol. “You may startle Sunho Hyung and _we_ could end up as ghost!”

Sungyeol mutters half-assed apology and Sunggyu gives him a noogie as punishment. Dongwoo can feel Sungjong’s eyes on him and he forces himself to stop shaking.

When they arrive at their building, somehow there is no telltale that something happened before. The front yard is empty. Only after they turn to the side yard to get into the parking lot they see a police line somewhat near the building garden.

“That’s where the lady fell,” Myungsoo points at the spot.

“As if the police line isn’t obvious enough, Hyung,” Sungjong rolls his eyes.

“AAAAARGH!” Sungyeol shouts again.

“What again this time?” Sunggyu and Sungjong’s dangerous eyes indicate that they are ready to punish the giraffe again.

“Myungsoo, you shouldn’t point at a place where someone dies. It brings bad luck and it can make the dead angry and follows you!”

“Follow me?”

“Fo.. follow him?” No way, right? Sungyeol’s joking, right? Because Myungsoo is beside him right now and if a ghost is going to follow him then Dongwoo is very much rather get off the car right now, thank you.

“Sungyeol Hyung is just being a jerk, Hyung. Don’t worry,” Sungjong whispers in his ears. Dongwoo nods, but even Sungjong’s warm hand on his knees can’t slow his beating heart.

-

 

 

 

It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay. Dongwoo recites the chant all the way from the parking lot to their dorm.

“It’s okay, Hyung. Everybody’s sleeping in the dorm tonight. There won’t be any ghost coming,” Sungjong assures him again before he goes to his bedroom. Dongwoo nods and goes to his own room, where Myungsoo’s already lying on the futon, checking his phone. His jacket and trousers are thrown on the floor.

“Myungsoo-yah, I’m going to take a shower first,” Dongwoo tells him.

“Eung,” Myungsoo answers lazily.

Dongwoo finishes shower in record time (because he doesn’t want to be in shower alone for long) but is surprised when he finds Myungsoo’s already dressed again.

“Myungsoo, are you going somewhere?” he asks the younger. Myungsoo puts his finger on his lips.

“I’m sneaking out with Sungyeol. Don’t tell Sunggyu Hyung,” he whispers. Dongwoo wants to say _No, don’t leave me alone!_ But he bits his lips. He’s a grown ass man, he doesn’t want to cry for help because of some imaginary ghost. So, he sends Myungsoo away with a smile.

He doesn’t want to think about ghost anymore, so the quicker he sleeps, the better. He contemplates switching the lamps or not. The more logical part of his brain says let it on, because he’s afraid, but the more idealistic part of his brain screams to put it off, because he’s a brave man.

The idealistic part wins.

Well, of course, sleep won’t come easy. He closes his eyes, yet he always sees the police line below in the back of his lid. He forces himself not to think about anything, yet his mind always drift to the lady – where she is now, what about her family, why did she kill herself.... So Dongwoo changes his plan, he’ll count the sheep to distract his mind and coax him to sleep. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four ghosts, five ghosts, six gho... AAAAAAARGH.

He rolls to his side in anger and frustration and that’s when he hears someone knocks his window.

His _17th floor_ window.

Dongwoo shuts his eyes tightly and hides himself under the blanket. _That’s just a delusion, that’s just a delusion_.

And the knocks come again. This time it’s loud and clear. Dongwoo doesn’t want to go from the safety of his blanket, yet he somehow still lifts the part covering his eyes to see...

... a ghost's face peering into his room from the window.

That’s where he doesn’t care about manly dignity and such.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!”

-

 

 

 

 

Sungjong wakes up to the sound of Dongwoo screaming and immediately sits up. Hoya in the next bed still sleeping with his mouth opens unattractively – a proof that he is totally drained to the point that he doesn’t wake up to a scream from room next to them. Now, Sungyeol should be totally awake, be a light sleeper that he is, but Sungjong finds his bed empty. Then he remembers the tall kid said something about sneaking out tonight. So, alone, Sungjong pads to Dongwoo’s room.

The first thing he notices is Dongwoo wrapped under a blanket. He switches the lamp on and asks.

“What happened, Dongwoo Hyung?”

“I...” Dongwoo stutters. “Ghost. On the window.”

 “There’s nothing on the window, Hyung,” Sungjong kneels beside the older, pointing at the window.

“But... there was one. A female ghost with ugly face... peeks into the room. And she knocks the window too,” Dongwoo explains, his voice shakes.

“You’re sure it’s not your dream, Hyung?”

“No, I clearly heard it and saw it.”

“Believe me, Hyung. There is no ghost. You’re just either dreaming it or imagining it,” Sungjong says as he rubs his back. It clearly isn’t the comfort Dongwoo is looking for.

“Sungjong-ah, you don’t believe me?” he asks, hurt clearly heard in his voice.

Sungjong automatically feel bad, but he won’t change his opinions just because he feels bad for someone. Logically, there shouldn’t be any ghost. Except... it’s some trick?

Sungjong stands up, walks to the window, and checks it. When he opens it, he thinks he sees some light flashes on the kitchen window. The kitchen window is visible from here because the kitchen and Dongwoo’s room are both at the opposite side of their L-shaped apartment.

L-shaped... speaking of L, where’s Myungsoo?

“Hyung, where is Myungsoo Hyung? Why are you alone?”

“He’s going out with Yeollie,” Dongwoo answers as he looks confusedly at Sungjong. “Why?”

Ah, so that’s the missing point. He grins. “Hyung, apparently, there really is ghost.”

Dongwoo squeaks when he hears this.

“But you don’t have to worry. The ghosts are just Sungyeol and Myungsoo pranking you again. Those two certainly need a beating or two.”

“P.. prank?” Dongwoo asks in disbelieve. “But I heard someone knocking on the door and a ghost face..”

“They use a long stick from the kitchen window to knock,” Sungjong explains. “And they use mirror and flashlight to reflect their face to the window. What you saw as the ghost’s ugly face is either one of their face. Ha. I totally saw their trick. You wait here, Hyung, I’ll catch the two of them and present them to Sunggyu Hyung,” Sungjong leaps to the door happily.

“No. Stay,” Sungjong hears the plead when his hand touches the door handle. There is something so fragile and afraid in that voice, Sungjong hears. Something he can’t abandon. So he looks back.

“Hyung?”

“I... can you just stay here, Sungjong-ah? I don’t want to be alone...” _even for a minute_.

The last part is unsaid but Sungjong somehow can hear it in his most lovable Hyung’s voice. So he makes a decision and smiles.

“Of course, Hyung.”

Dongwoo lifts his blanket and Sungjong dives to his spot next to Dongwoo right away. Dongwoo is warm and surprisingly small. It’s been years since he sleeps next to his hyung – they’re never a roommate, and Sungjong definitely has grown up. He remembers how it is always Dongwoo who stays by his side when he was smaller, when the hyungs were idiots who knew nagging and teasing as the only way to show their affection to him. Now, Sungjong’s glad he can also stay by Dongwoo’s side when those hyungs apparently aren’t any different from before.

“Aren’t you angry with them, Hyung?” Sungjong whispers to Dongwoo because he’s still amazed by this particular hyung’s patience and endless heart.

“No, Sungjong,” he hears Dongwoo whispers back. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m very, very angry, Hyung,” he smiles. “But don’t worry about that. Go sleep. I promise you there won't be anymore ghost.”

-

 

 

 

The next morning....

Sungyeol goes into the toilet to relieve himself. Only after he flushes he notices it’s not water coming from the tank. It’s dark red, thick, and smells rotten. Blood? He feels some goosebumps but he forces himself to get logical.

There is no ghost. This must be someone’s pranks to put a lot of red coloring in the water tank. Ha, does that person try to scare Sungyeol, the prince of prank in the Infinite household?

“HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” a cracking scream piercing the morning peace.

Sungyeol falls to the bathroom floor, eyes huge and disbelieving because... is that a severed hand and a baby’s head in the water tank? He tries to think more about it, but he faints before he succeeds.

In his room, Myungsoo’s eyes flutter as he hears the scream. _Yeollie_? He rubs his eyes. He’s so tired and doesn’t really want to let go the comfort of the soft blanket. Also from the comfort of his dutch-wife, which he hugs all night. The dutch-wife’s hair is long and soft, like a girl’s, and Myungsoo sleepily caresses it.

Wait... since when a dutch-wife has hair?

He opens his eyes and comes face to face with a rather disfigured woman’s face with a long black hair.

“HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” a second scream pierces the morning.

“So, you mutilated a doll and put it in the water tank, and stick a virgin ghost’s picture in Myungsoo’s dutch-wife, complete with a girl’s wig?” Sunggyu asks as he puts marmalade on his bread. Then he beams, “That’s my boy!”

Sungjong sips his tea and smiles.

 

 


End file.
